


YET. ANOTHER GLORIOUS TAIL BY. YOUR LORD.

by lowpunny



Category: Homestuck, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpunny/pseuds/lowpunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>caliborn being an ass as usual</p>
    </blockquote>





	YET. ANOTHER GLORIOUS TAIL BY. YOUR LORD.

**Author's Note:**

> caliborn being an ass as usual

LISTEN UP. SO YOU CAN HEAR WHAT I HAVE INDURED. ALL THANKS TO A RIDICULOS COD PIECE WEARING CLOWN. MY. GOD. HE IS A PIECE OF SHIT. I HATE HIM WITH A FUCKING PASSION. HE WOULD DO SUCH UNGODLY ACTS. SUCH AS. PICK ME UP. WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK DOES THIS? LET ME ANSWER MY OWN QUESTION. I VERY SICK BITCH FUCK. THAT'S WHO. AND OF COURSE THE BITCH THAT I SHARED A BODY WITH. LOVED HIM. SHE HAS SHIT TASTE. NOT SURPRISING. SHE IS A BITCH AFTER ALL. MAYBE IF SHE HAD DECENT TASTE. SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD. WAIT. I TAKE THAT BACK. SHE'S A BITCH. AND BY EVERY STANDARD. EVER. I AM BETTER THAN HER. SO SHE CAN GO SUCK IT. ANYONE WANT TO HEAR MORE ABOUT HER? NO? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. AND BACK TO MY HORRID CHILDHOOD. HATCHING WAS EASY ENOUGH. SEEING AS HOW MANLY AND STRONG I AM. OF COURSE I HAD NO TROUBLE. UNLIKE. THE BITCH. YES. WE HAD THE SAME BODY. YES. WE HAD TO DO THINGS. TOGETHER. BUT I NEEDED NO HELP. NONE. NONE AT ALL. BECAUSE I AM GREAT. END OF DISCUSSION. SO. HAVING SAID THAT. I WILL LEAVE YOU TO WASTE YOUR LIFE AWAY WITH WHATEVER YOU WHERE DOING BEFORE. PROBABLY SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LIKE THE DISGUSTING SHITS YOU ARE.


End file.
